Remus Tells The Truth
by UltimateCatLady
Summary: Remus tells Lily his secret. A little platonic Remus/Lily for you guys :)


Remus Lupin had never, in his 15 years, voluntarily told anyone he knew about his condition, his 'furry little problem' as James called it. The first time he would do so was therefore a moment during which he'd have no idea what to expect.

He of course had expectations of his own but he'd learned to crush hopeful thoughts earlier in his life; barely anyone had fulfilled them. But then again, there were the few that exceeded all expectations and made him feel as normal as the next student in Hogwarts, Remus thought, his mind flashing to a wizard with a long beard and twinkling blue eyes and the three boys that were back in his dorm playing Exploding Snap right at that moment.

They were one of the reasons behind him doing this in the first place. It was one of the best things he thought he could do right now for two of his closest friends. He certainly owed James that much.

Deeply engrossed in his thoughts, Remus exited the portrait hole right as someone tried to enter it and promptly knocked them over.

"Lily!" he exclaimed, seeing her on the ground with her wand clutched tightly in her hand. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking." he continued, holding out a hand.

Lily smiled and let herself be pulled up by him.

"On the contrary, Remus, it seemed like you were thinking a bit too much." she teased him.

Remus smiled tightly. It seemed that luck was not on his side today. He thought he'd have a little more time to prepare what to say to the witch but since he was here and so was he...

Lily looked at him with concern when he didn't reply, "Are you okay, Remus?" she asked, touching his shoulder.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about something, are you busy right now?" he blurted out before he could convince himself not to.

"No, I'm not busy." Lily answered. "Let's go to an empty classroom, you seem like you're going to tell me something important." she continued, slipping her arm under his elbow.

Remus wondered if she'd still touch him so casually once she heard what he had to say. He sighed, not responding when she gave him a questioning look.

Once the duo reached an empty room, Remus retracted his arm and cast a silencing charm at the door. He didn't turn around, knowing that at that very moment, Lily was probably very worried.

Finding it easier to speak when he didn't have to look into her bright green eyes, he began to tell her his story.

"When I was a toddler, about 4 years old I think, my father joined the Department for Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures.

One day, he found himself interrogating man named Fenrir Greyback about the deaths of two muggle children.

Claiming to be nothing more than a muggle tramp, Greyback persuaded the two other members of the questioning committee that he was innocent.

But suspecting Greyback was a werewolf, for he was showing signs of being one with the full moon a few hours away, my father told the committee that Greyback should be kept in detention for some time. The other members laughed at him and angry that no one was listening to him, my father told them what he thought Greyback was and said some things about werewolves that, as I heard, weren't very nice."

Lupin sighed heavily before continuing, "Long story short, Greyback was released but angry at my dad and a few moons later, on the night of a full moon, my dad found him in my room, attacking me."

Remus broke off here, hearing Lily gasp.

He didn't say anything for a moment, staring resolutely at the door in front of him, eyes prickling with tears he didn't think he had the right to let fall.

"Remus" Lily softly said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He turned around, causing her to drop her hand. "I'm a werewolf Lily." he stated.

He didn't expect her to recoil in disgust or anything, she wasn't brought up with the usual prejudices against creatures like him after all. He didn't know what to expect really, certainly not the next few words that came out of his mouth.

"I suspected as much for a while now"

Remus stared at her, dumbfounded. She suspected as much? Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't she ask him about it?

"No offence, Remus, but your sick mum excuse wasn't quite up to scratch considering she only 'fell sick' once a month, only during the full moon."

Remus gaped at her, not completely processing what she was saying as she added on, "Plus we all met her at the beginning of the year, in case you forgot. At Kings Cross remember? That didn't really help your case either; She didn't seem ill in the slightest. And also there was Sev-" she trailed off.

"But you didn't say anything, or act any different.." Remus managed to splutter out, ignoring her mention of Snape.

Lily shrugged and looked straight into his eyes. "It didn't matter to me, whether my suspicions were true or not. And now that I know they are true, it still doesn't make a difference. You're still you."

He closed his eyes at that, head tilting down. Her saying that meant more to him than she could possibly understand.

Feeling a hand on his cheek, he opened his eyes to see Lily looking up at him determinedly. "I can tell you only one thing Remus. While there may be some people who will treat you differently because of this, I will _never_ be one of them and -" she continued after a second of hesitation, "I'm sure Peter, Black and Potter won't either."

Remus smiled at her, genuinely touched. "They already know." he said, correctly guessing why she had said that; she wanted him to know that the boys wouldn't cast him out.

Lilly's eyebrows shot up. "Oh." she simply said.

"They've helped me more than you can imagine," he continued, seeing something flicker in her eyes, "They're good people. All of them. Even-"

"Remus.." she interrupted him warily

"He saved Snape from me last autumn, you know. He's much more than what he seems." he stopped here, letting Lily soak in his words as he opened the door and lead them both back to the common room in silence.

He stopped near the stairs to the girls rooms, ignoring the curious looks from James, Sirius and Peter who had just come down, and turned to Lily.

"Thankyou for listening to me. For everything you said." he said to her softly, looking down at his feet.

A pair of pale arms slipped around him and he froze for moment before hugging back the red headed witch.

"You have nothing to thank me for, you idiot. I'll always be here for you." she whispered against his shoulder.

Remus Lupin smiled.

 **So this is how I think Remus would've told Lily about himself! His back story with everything about Greyback and his father is all up on Pottermore, I just rewrote it to fit into this scenario, so all due credit goes to JK Rowling.  
** **Hope you liked it!  
** **xx**


End file.
